Isara Gunther
by AnZuZu Dragneel
Summary: ¿Que mejor que llamarse igual que su heroína? Sin duda Isara Gunther estaba feliz por su nombre, sabía quienes habían sido sus padres, eran grandes héroes pero sin duda, nunca se cansaria de escuchar las historias de una chica valiente, fuerte y noble.


**_Ladies and Gentlemen!_**

 ** _Saben, este anime/videojuego ya lo había visto desde hace mucho tiempo y me ha gustado._**

 ** _Cuando vi el prólogo del juego por primera vez empezaba a llorar porque Alicia y Welkin se enamoraron y se casaron después de que la guerra acabo._**

 ** _Pero lo que más me alegro, fue ver a la pequeña niña que estaba a su lado. ¡Es hermosa! Había pensado en ese momento, me dediqué a buscar el nombre de la pequeña ¿Y cual fue mi sorpresa? Que ella se llamaba igual que Isara, fue algo muy bonito que decidieron hacer._**

 ** _Sin duda, este capitulo será dedicado a ella._**

 ** _Espero que les guste._**

 ** _It's showtime!_**

* * *

 ** _Aclaración: Valkyria Chronicle no me pertenece. Yo solamente pido prestado sus personajes para poder escribir mis historias._**

* * *

Isara sabía lo que habían sido sus padres, los grandes héroes de guerra, era la primera hija de la familia Gunther, hija del maestro y héroe Welkin Gunther y de la panadera y héroe de guerra Alicia Gunther.

Y aunque ella le gustaba escuchar como habían salvado a todos, sobre todas las cosas nunca se cansaba de escuchar las historias que sus padres y sus tíos le contaban sobre una chica fuerte, valiente y muy noble.

Escuchaba, como a pesar de todo, sus padres cambiaban un poco las palabras de sus historias y las hacia más emocionantes.

¿Que más emoción que escuchar la historia sobre su heroína favorita?

Sin duda, podía ver en la mirada de sus padres la felicidad y el orgullo cuando contaban de ella. Tal vez su rostro se entristecia pero el recordatorio de lo valiente que era, era lo que más le gustaba.

¡Que mejor que llamarse de la misma manera! Isara es como se llamaba su heroína, sus padres decidieron llamarla con ese nombre tan simbólico y a ella le gustaba ese lindo nombre.

Había algo curioso en ella y es que no importaba si su mamá siempre le enseñaba a como preparar y hornear pan, que su padre le enseñará sobre los animales y el mundo a su alrededor.

De alguna manera sentía que todo ello no era lo suyo. Porque lo sentía en lo más profundo de su ser, más cuando se metía a escondidas al garage de la casa y veía a Edelweiss, aquel tanque de guerra que condujo su heroína.

Era simplemente hermoso tocar y revisar cada pieza que tenía, sentía el mismo sentimiento que su heroína y eso estaba bien para ella.

Siempre lo revisaba y arreglaba una que otra cosa en él, no sabía muy bien lo que hacía pero siempre había una voz a su espalda que le decía como arreglarlo y como tocarlo.

A veces se entristecia por nunca haber conocido a su heroína, a su tía Isara, lloro cuando escucho aquella historia de como ella se había marchado y podía ver el rostro de su tía Rosie triste, aunque la mayoría del tiempo de mantenía serena y continuaba con sus historias pero de alguna manera sabía que ella estaba a su lado.

Cada que dormía, podía sentir una tranquila y suave mano acariciar sus mejillas, cuando entre abría sus pequeños ojos veía a una chica de cabellos y ojos oscuros. A su lado podía ver dos figuras más, un joven de oscuros cabellos y ojos que miraba a su tía con cariño.

Y por último a un señor de la edad de su padre sonreirle mientras no se apartaba de la ventana de su cuarto.

Sonreía ante su caricia, dormitaba mientras ella cantaba esa canción Darcsen que su tía Rosie como su mamá le cantaban cada día y con una gran satisfacción se quedaba completamente dormida.

Muchas veces quería contarle a sus padres de las canciones y visitas de todos ellos pero prefirió guardar su pequeño secreto, ver a sus tíos que se habían marchado, el como la cuidaban y velaban sus sueños, era lo que más guardaba en su corazón.

Porque su nombre era Isara Gunther, hija de los héroes de Gallia, Welkin y Alicia Gunther. Y su tía Isara Gunther fue una orgullosa Darcsen. Sobre todas las cosas, haría más orgullosa a su tía cuando sepan que ella también puede arreglar al Edelweiss

* * *

 ** _¡Muchas gracias por leer!_**

 ** _¡Sin duda esa pequeña será igual que su tía! Aunque claro, tanto Welkin como Alicia quisieran evitar que su pequeña niña estuviera metida en la guerra aún cuando probablemente ella tuviera lo mismo por los tanques y las herramientas._**

 ** _Probablemente me gustaría escribir más de ellos en el futuro. Aún lo digo decidiendo._**

 ** _No olviden seguirme en mi página de Facebook : Anzuzu Dragneel._**

 ** _El Link de mi página, como el demás redes sociales, la encuentran en mi perfil de fanfiction._**

 ** _Por cada comentario el escritor desvelado tendrá una gran sonrisa en su rostro y más energías al seguir escribiendo._**

 ** _¡Nos vemos a la próxima!_**

* * *

 ** _Atte.: AnZuZu Dragneel_**

 ** _Fecha: Viernes 17 de Noviembre de 2017_**


End file.
